wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Spirit: Space
]] is a SIGNI class associated with white SIGNI, first seen in WXD-09 White Pray. They are all titled "Natural Star" and the majority of them are named after the most famous or brightest stars of a constellation, while their Resona are named after planets in the Milky Way galaxy. Although named after the stars, Space SIGNI are designed bearing the image of the constellation of which they belong to, such as scorpions or centaurs. In addition, they often hold something to indicate their namesake star's stellar classification or star system, such as having large red orbs or multiple spheres around them. In the same vein, Space Resona are designed with the most striking features of their namesake planets, while also holding motifs of the Roman gods the planets are named after. Gameplay White Space SIGNI, used by Sashe, are the first to introduce the Resona mechanic. As such, many of their effects focus on gathering each other to meet the needs of the Resona's Play Condition. Some also gain power when 3 of them are present on the field, making them sturdier for later playing a Resona. Space Resona focus on restricting and controlling the opponent's field conditions, through abilities such as reducing the opponent's limit, causing all of the opponent's SIGNI to lose their abilities, or outright restricting the amount of SIGNI they may play. Red Space SIGNI, used by Carnival, give benefits to the user depending on the opponent's board state. For example, ≡Regulus≡, Natural Star can down itself to draw a card, but only if the opponent has a level 3 or more SIGNI on the field. Other red Space SIGNI benefit from your own SIGNI's levels, with some such as ≡Ecliptic≡, Natural Star able to have their level treated as any desired level. List of Space SIGNI Level 1 *Alscha, Natural Star *Antares, Natural Star *≡Antares≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Caps One, Natural Star *≡Equinox≡, Natural Star *Polaris, Natural Star (Sashe limited) *Procyon, Natural Star *≡Procyon≡, Natural Star *≡Senya≡, Natural Star (Carnival limited, Life Burst) *≡Spacespa≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Spica, Natural Star (Sashe limited, Life Burst) *Sulocin, Natural Star *≡Tanegaspa≡, Natural Star *Tansar One, Natural Star *≡Tsukuspa≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) Level 2 *Arcturus, Natural Star (Sashe limited) *Caps Two, Natural Star *Cor Caro, Natural Star *≡Cosdus≡, Natural Star *Deneb, Natural Star (Sashe limited) *≡Denecy≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *≡Ecliptic≡, Natural Star *Hadar, Natural Star *≡Hadar≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *≡Ikesun≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *≡Konipla≡, Natural Star *≡Rosenebby≡, Natural Star *Sadalme, Natural Star *Sirius, Natural Star *≡Sirius≡, Natural Star *Tansar Two, Natural Star Level 3 *≡Albedo≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Aldebaran, Natural Star (Sashe limited) *Alhena, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Alkes, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Alphecca, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Altair, Natural Star (Sashe limited, Life Burst) *Betelgeuse, Natural Star *≡Betelgeuse≡, Natural Star *Caps Three, Natural Star (Sashe limited) *≡Costrin≡, Natural Star (Carnival limited) *≡Daiseha≡, Natural Star *Diadem, Natural Star *≡Erakis≡, Natural Star *Gruid, Natural Star *Mimosa, Natural Star (Sashe limited) *≡Nobean≡, Natural Star *Regulus, Natural Star *≡Regulus≡, Natural Star *≡Revolution≡, Natural Star (Carnival limited, Life Burst) *≡Taitotsu≡, Natural Star (Carnival limited) *Tansar Three, Natural Star (Life Burst) Level 4 *Almach, Natural Star *≡Almach≡, Natural Star *Alphard, Natural Star *Capella, Natural Star (Sashe limited) *Caps Four, Natural Star (Sashe limited) *≡Cosmouse≡, Natural Star Princess *Fout, Natural Star Princess (Sashe limited, Life Burst) *≡Garnet Star≡, Natural Star Princess (Life Burst) *≡Geocentrism≡, Natural Star (Carnival limited, Life Burst) *≡Heliocentrism≡, Natural Star (Carnival limited) *Horoscope, Natural Star (Remember limited, Life Burst) *≡Horus≡, Natural Star (Carnival limited, Life Burst) *≡Impact≡, Natural Star Princess (Carnival limited, Life Burst) *Milky Way, Natural Star Princess (Sashe limited, Life Burst) *Rukpat, Natural Star (Sashe limited) *≡Solar Flare≡, Natural Star Princess *Tansar Four, Natural Star Princess (Sashe limited, Life Burst) *Vega, Natural Star (Sashe limited, Life Burst) *≡Volibian≡, Natural Star Level 5 *Northern Seven, Natural Star Space Princess (Sashe limited, Life Burst) *≡Ra≡, Natural Star Space Princess (Carnival limited, Life Burst) List of Space Resona Level 1 *Eris, White Natural Star (Sashe limited) *Mars, White Natural Star (Sashe limited) *Neptune, White Natural Star (Sashe limited) Level 2 *New Moon, White Natural Star (Sashe limited, Double-faced Resona) *Venus, White Natural Star (Sashe limited) Level 3 *Jupiter, White Natural Star (Sashe limited) *Pluto, White Natural Star (Sashe limited) Level 4 *Full Moon, White Natural Star (Sashe limited, Double-faced Resona) *≡Golden Sun≡, Red Natural Star (Carnival limited) *Mercury, White Natural Star (Sashe limited) *Saturn, White Natural Star (Sashe limited) *Uranus, White Natural Star (Sashe limited) Support Category:Nature Spirit: Space